Magic in me
by Kaley50
Summary: Laxus didn't go to Tenro but in those seven years adopted a girl who owned the four infinity keys of all spirits. Yet she had no powers. but she happens to be the daughter of a famous demi god and a flirty lion spirit. just how powerful is this girl?
1. My simple life

**Akiko point of view**

" _You killed him. You killed your father great grandfather and the whole guild because you wanted to." A man said behind me._

" _No I couldn't have I love my dad to much and everyone else to kill them." I sobbed._

" _Well you did now you can be free and join my guild and become the new dark guild master."_

 _I fell into darkness after he said that my dad, and all my friends from school shouting that they all hated me_.

"NO" I shouted waking up. It was morning and I was sitting up in my bed.

"Another nightmare" My roommate asked me.

"Yes I can't get them out of my head. This one had my dad and all my friends from school and Fairy tail."

"Isn't your adopted dad in Fairy tail."

"Yes he found me on a mission in a alleyway all covered in blood and cuts. I was just 6 and that was about 7 to 8 years ago."

I got down and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.

 _Dear dad,_

 _I know that you were thrilled to find out I got into the school but I feel homesick so I'm coming home. By time you get this I will be halfway home. Can't wait to see you. I hope the guild is still standing to. I can't wait to go into Fairy Tail for the first time. Please can't I go with you on a mission just once. Please._

 _Akiko._

I sealed the letter and put it in the mailbox then I started to pack my bags and make sure I had my necklace that dad gave me. The necklace was a lightning bolt that was silver.

 _ **Laxus Dreyar point of view**_

One day later

I read Akikos letter and started to run around the in fairy tail knew who she was because since I found out that she got in the school of her dreams I didn't want to put her in was so scared of everything when I first found her I had to take face full of fear when I first found her was still fresh in my mind.

Akiko was my pride and joy. I thought about how far she had come from when I found her. From the small, shy, scared, girl to a beautiful, outgoing, brave girl who wasn't scared of anything was always calm and didn't care when boys her age looked at her like she was a goddess.

I needed flowers and a new gift for loved books but also love necklaces that I gave her.I ran to the guild hoping Lucy or Mirajane was was sitting a the bar and so was Mirajane.

"Lucy can you help me I need a necklace that is simple but cool looking at the same time for a girl." I begged.

Mira squealed I instantly knew she thought I had a girlfriend so I just followed my eyes. But Lucy was serious about this.

"Well what does she like or love to do?" Lucy asked.

"She loves to read and she is great with animals. She also loves flowers." I answered proudly for Akikos sake.

"Then get her a necklace with those charms on them. She might love it or hate it."

I ran out the door to go look for those charms for the necklace I was getting Akiko.

"Someone has a girlfriend" Mirajane giggled.

 _ **Akikos point of view**_

I was halfway home reading through the letters that all my friends gave me. I had read all of them already so I was reading them again when I sighed and looked out the window to see the fields rushing by.I didn't realize it but I started to drift off to sleep.

My train ran ahead of schedule so I was in Mongolia two days early than what I should have been. I ran my fingers through my long light brownish blonde hair that went to my mid back and my bright blue eyes searched for a map of the town. Finally after spotting one I started towards Fairy Tail hoping my dad was there. I mean he was there most mornings that I knew of. I think.

It didn't bother me that I was born with no magic and my parents gave me up but what really got me mad was how little they thought about keeping me. I mean I was just a baby.

I was deep in thought when I felt someone grab my butt. I turned around to see a man maybe in his late twenties smiling that creepy smile that pervers get.

"Please leave me alone sir I have no need of you." I spoke loudly and with my famous death stare that made even the biggest kids at school shrink back. But this guy just smiled.

"Such a beauty and so much wasted, why don't we go to my house now" the man stated.

Ok I was mad and when I was mad not even dad could stop my rampage. I slapped the man with all my might sending him back. I turned sharply and started to walk back to Fairy Tail. I could feel the man's glare but kept walking but then pain shot up my leg and I saw blood.

The man stood up and smiled he had a ball of magic in his hand. I could see he had a forbidden magic spell. "Come with me and no one gets hurt."

I looked back and saw a glimmer in his eye. The same glimmer in the man who tourtured me before my dad found me. For the first time in years I felt scared so I dropped my bags and ran. I was shaking so hard it was hard to move. I felt a blast at my hip and saw a cut the size of my middle finger and about a inch or two deep. It hurt like heck but I still ran.

I could see the guild hall so I screamed out the only word I could manage. " DAD" I screamed. "DAD!"

I tripped and went to get up when a blast hit my back. I couldn't get up and I couldn't even move. I could tell my left ankle was sprained and my right bruised. I turned on my back to see the man laughing like watching me get hurt was funny.

He kicked me into a building and kept kicking me as hard as he could I coughed up blood that was dark red. I could feel my ribs breaking as it got harder to breath. I should have screamed but I was saving my voice for one last yell. I was in pain everywhere. I had my arm over my head but it wasn't enough. I was crying harder than I've ever cried before. I was also fighting to stay awake. My head kept telling me that sleep would make it all go away but I knew it was a lie. I had to stay awake for my dad.

"Any last words girl." The man growled.

I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs before passing out from the pain "DAD." Knowing he heard me.

 _ **Laxus point of view**_

I thought I heard Akiko but then I dismissed it as my ears playing tricks on me. I was sitting at a table with Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow while drinking a drink to calm me down. Mirajane thought I had a girlfriend so she told everyone and now gramps had that look like he was getting grandchildren but he didn't know he already had one.

"DAD." Akikos voice screamed from outside of the guild. Everyone was looking up but I knew that voice. Something was wrong. I stood up and ran outside to see a man beating an unconscious kid. I ran up to him and saw it was Akiko and lost control. I never wanted Akiko to get hurt after I found her but here she was.

I was almost out of magic power thinking Akiko was dead and almost killing this man when I saw her chest move the slightest bit so I stopped and ran over to her almost crying. Akiko was bloody everywhere and I could see broken bones. I carefully picked her up and she tensed up.I heard everyone from inside the guild to see what was going on they looked at the man then stopped at me seeing me holding Akikos broken body in my arms. I started to cry and found Wendy.

"Please help her Wendy please I need her please I'm all she has." I begged.

Wendy did her best but Akiko still had lots of cuts so gramps had me take he to the infirmary. I swore to myself to never leave her side but gramps kicked me out of the room for some explaining.

"Alright gramps. Mirajane was wrong. The necklace I asked Lucy about was for the girl in bed. I don't have a girlfriend and I know you want great grandchildren but you already have one. Cause Akiko is my adopted daughter. I found her in a alley covered in blood so I took her in. I never told anyone for her sake"

I turned to see gramps starting to bawl his eyes out and jump on me while hugging me. I was surprised at first but I hugged him back


	2. who am I really?

_**This is if laxus wasn't on Tenro island**_

 _ **i don't own fairy tail**_

 _ **Akiko point of view**_

I felt my dad pick me up and whisper that everything was I fell into a deep sleep. I saw strawberries and a patch of brilliant green grass. My dad and my ex boyfriend was also there but I didn't know why when I was still mad at him.

"Come on Aki" I smiled when I heard my dad's pet name for me. Jason my ex came up to me and planted a light but sweet kiss on my mouth. I was shocked but I stared into his dark green eyes he really loved after he hurt me. But I knew this was a dream. I felt my dad's large hands lift me up on his shoulder and I started laughing.

 _ **Makarov point of view**_

I stared at the girl that my grandson declared was his had a troubled look on her face when I heard the doors slamming open downstairs. I walked to the railing to see a boy about 14 or 15 he had dark brown hair and dark green looked like he was going to kill someone. I could feel the magic energy coming off of him so I knew he was a mage.

"Where is she. Where is Akiko. Tell me now!" The boy yelled.

Laxus got up and growled. He was mad because I found out he was a great father but was overprotective of Akiko. "What do you want with my daughter and who are you. How do you know my daughter." Laxus yelled. Everyone else was looking between the boy and Laxus.

"I'm Akikos boyfriend I care about her enough to follow her from school to here. I couldn't see her after she got off the train but I knew that her dad was in Fairy Tail because she would talk about him nonstop. She loved her dad." The boy started to calm down "I'm Jason."

"She is up here boy but make it quick I want some time with my great granddaughter when she gets up."

 _ **Jason point of view**_

I walked up to the infirmary and opened the door and saw Akiko on a bed with cuts and bruises everywhere. Akikos face was swollen. Her hair framing her face making her look like an angel even with all her injuries I gasped lightly when I first saw her.

I lied to Akikos family a little because I wasn't her boyfriend anymore. I hurt Akiko in a way that she never forgave me. I loved her more than my own parents she understood my magic and accepted that it could hurt her but she still stayed by my side. I loved her.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed and started to sob. "Akiko I know you could never forgive me but I had my reasons for kissing Lola at school. She said she would make you be in a lot of pain and hate me. I couldn't lose you but when Lola told me to kiss her I didn't realize you were beside me. I tried to pull back but she pulled me forward. It felt like kissing my mother trust me. I saw you crying after I left and my heart broke. I know you won't trust me but i can't stop caring about you."

 _~flashback~_

" _Ok Jason if you don't kiss me now then I will make your beloved girlfriend hate you. Maybe I can spread a rumor or get her kicked out of school. I know you love her so kiss me or I can make her hate you forever." Lola purred_

 _I was sick of her and I didn't want to lose Akiko so I kissed her lips while trying not to barf. " Hi Ja-" Akiko said stopping mid sentence and dropping everything in her arms even a gift she got me for my birthday that was tomorrow._

 _I tried to pull back but Lola pushed herself forward so we were still kissing.I saw Akiko holding back tears and ran away crying hard. I heard her sobs as clear as day. And I felt my heart shatter. I pushed Lola back and ran towards Akiko after picking up the present. I found her against the wall crying but surrounded by her closest friends. One saw me and glared. I felt sick and ran away._

 _When I was far away from Akiko I could still hear her sobs in my head. My hands were shaking as I opened the tiny box she had gotten me nod started to cry when I saw it was a bracelet that had mine and her names, birthstone and zodiac sign._

 _~flashback ends~_

"I want you to love me like you did because You're my mate for life and I'll always love you no matter how far you or how much you hate me."

I sat up and lightly kissed her forehead then wanting out trying to control my magic that always played with my mood even more. I walked out of the guild fuming with anger.

 _ **Akiko point of view**_

I was laughing with Jason when I heard his real voice from everywhere. " _I'll always love you no matter how for you go of have much you hate me."_

I felt tears coming down. "Jason I've forgiven you and I always will I just can't love you like I used to."

"It's time for you to wake up. Your family needs you."

Suddenly I opened my eyes and groaned from the through was swollen and dry.I could see a ceiling and saw I was on a bed. I sat up ignoring the pain and got out of bed preparing to fight.

I walked out the door to see everyone at the big room staring at me. I was confused when a small man ran up to me and hugged me squeezing me to death with all my pain. Then dad ran up to me and pulled the man off me before giving me a hug that was just as tight I winced from from the pain and dad pulled back inspecting me then pulling me in another hug but this one was lighter than the last one.a

"I was worried sick. Do you even realize how worried I was. You are going to to be the death of me from worry." Dad whispered trying to sound brave.

"C-can I get s-some w-water," I croaked.

Dad let go of me and ran to get me a cup of water. I just stood there while everyone looked at me surprise. I guess dad never told anyone about me.

"So what magic do you have." A guy with pink hair said while walking up to me.

"Well I… um I well um…" my voice hoarse and dry. " I don't have magic. I think my birth mom was-"I stopped remembering her death.

" _Mommy please don' please I don't want you to die."_

 _Mom held a sharp knife in her hands and cut a deep cut in both of her wrists and blood started to pour out. I ran to her as she fell and sank into her blood. Mom smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek._

" _This is the only way mommy can be happy." Mom said then slowly chanted. "Let her magic be hidden from those and herself to be safe let it remain dormant until she discovers who she really is."_

 _I saw mom's blue eyes then go dull and I knew she had died. I cried and held her up while getting blood all over me. After a few minutes I closed her eyes and ran outside. Three days later I met Laxus._

I was on the floor crying. I watched her death replay over and over in my I started to have a panic attack. I felt her blood under me and tasted it in my mouth. I could see my own eyes staring back at me. I tried to back up but I couldn't move.

 _This is just another panic attack. You have to get out of it yourself...But only Jason can get me out of them when they get this bad._ I thought.

"G- get J-Jason. H-he can help" I stuttered still seeing mom die over and over again.I've only had panic attacks when I tried to remember my birth mom but never could.

"Sorry but no. My magic is more powerful than yours. I could take you down in seconds."

Dads jaw dropped to the ground. I turned to see a young girl whom I didn't see earlier "Hello who are you?"

"I'm master mavis the first master of fairy tail. Pleased to meet you. But what is your magic if I may ask."

"Celestial magic is one."

"Lucy can train you cause she is a great celestial mage." Natsu said.

"I could. But do you have any keys that may help?"

I looked down. I wasn't ready to tell them about all my magic so I shook my head. But then Dad placed a bag on my hand and I opened it to see a bunch of silver keys.

"From s class mission." Dad explained

I smiled and ran outside eager to start after all this time. My mom let me play with her keys all the time. Mom loved celestial keys so she needed a bunch of key rings. I closed my eyes and said. "I am daughter of Kathleen Konostone and I command this spell to be broken in the name of my mother."

I felt nothing I hadn't broken the I smiled remembering that dad talked a lot about me to the other spirits. My birth dad had always respected everyone. Even the smallest things.


	3. My father is Leo? My dream is

**Akiko point of view**

"HAHA. You are truly weak if you think you can break your mother's most powerful spell ." Someone yelled.

"Who's there. Show yourself now." I yelled and put Lucy behind me.

"I was a friend of your mother. And I was the one who killed her."

I stepped back. "No my mom killed herself I saw it."

A man appeared wearing a black coat and blue hair. He had glowing eyes and dark tanned skin. "I'm Samio also killer of the legendary demigod Kathleen Konostone. Also know as Akikos birth mother."

It was only Lucy and me outside but I knew the dragon slayers could hear us. "I will kill you and your guild."

Suddenly a man appeared before us. How dare someone hurt my princess. Don't lay a finger on them or I will kill you."

"Leo the Lion. How nice of you to show up. I will kill your master and her little friend in front of your eyes. I will make them scream with pain. I will kill them as I did to your lover and child."

I saw Leo step back. "You killed Kathleen and my daughter, Akiko. How dare you."

I looked at Leo. Finally realizing who he was in my life. Leo jumped and started to fight Samio. I bent my head and fell on my knees crying. I wanted to help so bad but I was useless I couldn't break moms spell. I heard the whole guild come out but I saw a force field keeping them from interfering.

"I want to help. But I'm useless and I have no magic. I shouldn't be here. I'm useless. I can't help my own father."

" _Remember Akiko you are never useless as long as you have hope."_ I could hear her voice as clear as day. My mom's voice as clear as a dragonslayer's hearing. I stood up and growled.

"Moms right. I'm never useless as long as I have hope. I'm my mother and father's child." I felt something break inside me and I felt my power build up. I jumped to the fight and yelled. "Regulus Impact."

I hit Samio and he flew back. I landed smoothly on my feet and felt my anger. "You made a mistake. You killed my mother and lied to my father saying I was dead in front of my eyes. But you never killed me. I will defeat you as revenge for my mom."

Samio laughed and jumped up trying to hit me but I jumped to and landed a punch I kept punching while Samio tried to block."My mother died protecting me. She protected anything she cared about. My mother was filled with beauty inside and out. Mom had a smile that could light up a whole room and you look her away from me and my birth father." I had tears in my eyes. "My mom used golden armor to protect me."

I hit the ground with my feet and stood up. "A child should never have to experience a loss of their parents. Because a child needs their parents to teach them things. Another mistake you made was lying to my birth father saying I was dead."

Samio smiled not fazed by the punches. "Well this spell will kill all of you at fairy Tail and the whole town.

Stars, in a unsightly night

Hope all lost to darkness

Come before me, all shadows" and Samio kept chanting those word

"We can't block this spell. We will all die. I can feel the magic power." Lucy yelled.

Everyone looked down. I saw tears building up. Natsu and Gray trying to break the force field. "Shadow of darkness!" Samio yelled.

We all saw a black light come down on the town. "Open, gate of the earth dragon, Rosala!"

I felt my magic drain a lot but I kept going. When the light disappeared I was breathing heavily and a green dragon had stopped the black light. Samio was on the ground and everyone had closed their eyes. I took a breath but then someone screamed and everyone was yelling at me to move.

"Everyone Shut Up for a second." I screamed. "Close, gate of the earth dragon, Rosalla."

"It was nice to see you again, Akiko" Rosala said as she disappeared.

I smiled then held out a a gold and silver mixed key. "Open, gate of southern cross, Crux."

I man with a cross head sat midair. "Mr. Crux can you explain what my relation to Leo. And what keys I have."

"Yes miss Akiko... _snore…_ Akiko is Leo the lion's daughter. She owns the 4 infinity key and can do the magic her father has. Akiko can call a few celestial spirits all at once. That is all I can say."

"You are released."

I took a breath and smiled. "I my new dream is to join fairy tail. Please."


	4. The calling Aquila

**Akiko point of view**

 **Weeks later**

I had my fairy tail mark on my wrist. It was a purple blue. I loved it but either of my dad's let me on missions. I always complained but Jason also joined the guild so I talked to him a lot.

"Ok everyone please listen up. I have a gift for everyone here but first I want to thank the dragonslayers so please follow me outside."

I ran to the front of the guild and pulled out my white key and my key with a crown on it. "Open, gate of the dragon king,Igneel. Open gate of the sky dragon Grandeeney. Open, gate of the iron dragon, Metalicana."

Three dragons appeared each one had its own gratitude. "Akiko Konostone it is our honor to see you again." Ignee said bowing which made the other dragons bow.

"Everyone stop just stop bowing. I don't deserve it you guy had been there for my mother." I said. "Now go speak to your children they miss you."

I walked off and in a alleyway. "Open gate of the hunter,Orion."

A young man with long spiky black hair and torn pants appeared. He had sun tanned skin and was muscular. "Hello Orion. I believe we need to have a contract since I do not have one with you."

"Is it alright to keep open 4 gates. I can feel your magic energy running out. I highly respect you put away those dragons." Orion said.

"It's ok. I can handle it. I just need you and a bunch of celestial spirits to have contracts with. I might need you. Please."

"Ok but I want you to have a contract with my friend Pavo the peacock."

"Ok deal… O-opens gate of the the" I let out a whimper and felt a strange presence. I stumbled and was about to fall when Orion caught me. "Thanks. I feel a powerful spirit close."

I walked slowly and saw that everyone was frozen in time. The dragon flew over to me worried so I shut the gates. "Orion I'll call you later. I think something is wrong. Ok tell my father don't come to help. My dad is Leo."

"Ok I'll tell him but I can't stop him from coming. You know how Leo is." Orion signed and disappeared in a golden light.

I fell from the massive power waste. I had never called 4 spirits all at once just 2 and 3. I closed my eyes and felt dark magic, forbidden magic. Then everything went back to normal. I stood up and smiled. Having two overprotective dads and ex boyfriend was enough for me. I walked to the guild while everyone was wondering what happened. I walked up to Jason and asked.

"Jason how about you and me be a team? I need to go on a couple jobs and you've been on a few so will you be my teammate?" I smiled and saw Jason smile his flirting smile.

"No you don't Akiko you aren't going on any jobs yet." Both Laxus and Leo who just showed up yet yelled.

"I'll be safe with Jason. Please. Please I want to go on a job. Besides you never celebrated my birthday so letting me go on a job could be my present." I played my biggest guilt card.

But my dad's gasped and was about to yell at me when master Mavis popped out of nowhere. "Let her go I will have Wendy also go with her and Akiko can call you whenever Leo so she is safe."

I smiled and Went over to the board and picked out a high paying job. _"Take out a pack of 4 dark mages that have taken over the town Angelto please help. Reward 900,000 jewel."_

I smiled and said. "We can take down 4 people come on it should be easy. And Wendy is a dragonslayer so we should be covered."

Jason and Wendy agreed and we went on to our houses to pack so we could meet late in the evening.

 _ **7:30 p.m at night**_

I was wide awake and excited for my first job. My dad kept popping up from the celestial spirit world to make sure I had everything. One time he even brought Virgo until I ordered him to stay in the spirit world. Wendy came with Jason. They were talking about what would happen if you brought air, water, earth and fire dragonslayers all together. I rolled my eyes and headed to the train station.

"Come on let's go. I can't wait. But dad keeps popping up." I said and as soon as I said that dad popped out. "Dad go before you get drained of magic power. I'll be fine ok go back or I'll force you to go back."

Dad rolled his eyes and mussed my hair up and I huffed. Dad just laughed and went back. I kept walking muttering the I should have the spirit king order dad stay in the spirit world.

I took a deep breath and walked to the train station when I saw Jason gasp and fall to his knees. I saw the cold sweat running off his face. I ran over to him and stopped Wendy from healing him.

"Jason take a deep breath and calm down. We can't let Destin out again like we did in the forest last year… but you can't use a lot of magic all at once either."

I saw Jason calm down and he stood up and smiled. We had a hour before the train departed so I walked away a little bit and called out. "Open gate of the eagle, Aquila"

I hive eagle came out with dark brown feathers. "Really. Could you please not do such a big form people are staring."

Aquila transformed into his human form which took less magic energy. He had the same brown hair and dark skin as his feathers with a neon blue eagle print on his shoulder that went onto his chest and on the fabric of his pants. His piercing blue eyes looked like they could spot the smallest thing. He had one a gray vest and gray loose pants. Aquila also had a very muscular build. Aquila only looked about the age of 16. He got in my face and smiled.

"What's wrong scared of being seen with me. Miss Kathleen."

I stepped back. "You had a contract with my mother. I'm not Kathleen I'm her daughter, Akiko. I believed that contract involved me."

Aquila sighed. "Yes. She said that whenever she died that the same contract would be passed to you. I met you once and that's when you first walked. Leo was bragging about it for weeks."

I laughed. "Seems like it. I just hope we can be great friends. You were friends with my mom so I want that same friendship"

Wendy walked up to me. "Come on Akiko. We're boarding the train. It leaves in half an hour."

I smiled and closed Aquila's gate. My heart was surprised how piercing Aquila's eyes were. "Let's go. I can't wait. I wouldn't be surprised if these dark mages didn't give up the town."

When we were on the train Wendy and Jason were across from me but Wendy seemed sad. "Wendy are you ok. You seem down. Maybe I can help."

"It's just, you and Jason are powerful and I'm weak because I can't have a great amount of power."

I smiled, "Wendy, don't say that. You are a dragonslayer you are more powerful than us. I'm sure if I called Grandeeney she would smack some sense in you. I mean I would but that just me."

Wendy tried to hide her giggles but she let it out. I smiled and sat back while looking at the window. I found myself falling asleep.

" _Open gate of my father, Leo the lion"_

 _Dad came out and I could see his dark aura. I barely had magic power and I was coughing up blood. I squeaked him name and he closed the gate then came back on his own magic._

" _How dare you hurt my daughter. I'll make you feel the pain you put her in but ten times worse." Dad growled_

 _They fought for a few minutes but then the fight kept getting closer to me. I couldn't stand up so let alone move. I winced and closed my eyes and waited for the fight but I was picked up by gentle hands and strong arms. I opened my eyes to see Aquila picking me up. He ran from the fight and kept me in his arms close to his heart._

" _It's ok Akiko. I have you. All of the spirits are worried about you. Try being your father right now. I just need to tell y-" Aquila stopped mid sentence and I smelled blood. Aquila fell on top of me and his getting blood all over me. I got him off of me to see a bullet wound on his back. His eyes closed and her wasn't breathing._

 _I saw someone in the corner of my eye. He was holding a gun. I felt mad but then the guy my dad was fighting threw dad next to me. He was in chains that blocked magic power. Dad was severely hurt but wasn't showing it. But he was dying._

" _I love you my little girl. You are my blossom, my flower, my world. At least I can see your mom."_

 _I sobbed, "please daddy. You can't leave daddy." I was scare to be all alone. I didn't love Jason because the guy I love was already dead but losing one of my fathers was terrifying. "Please dad."_

 _I turned to the guys. They both smiled and I went to attack but I couldn't move. I felt my body being taken over by something. "Kill that spirit and then we shall kill all of fairy tail and conquer the world." One guy said._

 _I smiled a sick smile and said with delight. "Of course, I would love to."_

"NO!" I screamed waking up. I started to shake thinking that it wasn't a dream. I thought I really had killed dad. I felt a hand stroke my hair in a strong but soft motion. I looked around to see we were on the train. Aquila was stroking my hair and looked at me. I could see his eagle tattoo as clearly as day.

"Bad dream?" I looked at Wendy and Jason asleep still. "Don't worry I put a spell on them so they could rest."

"Thanks. But why are you here? I thought only zodiac spirits could come through on there own?"I took a deep breath and looked down tears spilling out of my eyes. "It seemed so real. I felt the pain and emotions and everything. I tried to save my dad but I couldn't, I agreed to kill him."

I wiped my eyes and started to laugh. "It must seem weird seeing Leo's daughter crying over a stupid dream. I mean I'm supposed to be super brave and fearless. I'm supposed to be a great leader like my dad and not let his title down. I should have control over my magic but I don't. Haha… some daughter I am." I cried and laughed at the same time. "I'm just a wizard who can call different spirits. Even my mother was powerful. So what do you get if you have two powerful wizards together, a week wizard like me." I kept rambling on and on.

After a hour Aquila looked sort of pain. "You should go back and recharge. I'll make a contract with you when I have a free moment."

Aquila disappeared in a beam of golden light. And I was all alone again. I slid back in my seat and fell back asleep.

 _ **Aquila point of view**_

When I got back to the celestial world I found Leo and grabbed his collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall. "You idiot." I yelled. "Miss Akiko thinks she can't let her weakness show to protect your title of leader of the zodiac. Akiko blames herself and thinks she is weaker than a baby. She thinks she should push herself to almost the brink of death to protect you. She was crying over it."

I got in his face and glared at him. Leo pushed me and straightened his tie. "Well I think I'll go see her then and talk some sense into her."

"Don't, she fell back asleep" I mumbled.


	5. My lioness form and a unison rade

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 _ **Akiko point of view**_

I woke up to Wendy calling my name I woke up to see the train had stopped. We had to walk another day and half to reach the town. I had packed sleeping bags and some food. Wendy packed water and some tools. Jason had packed magic items, and some more food.

I smile even if it was earlier than expected. I twirled and almost fell but Wendy caught me. We started to walk and I started to imagine what it would be to fly. My mom could fly when she had on her Golden Armor on. I fell so many time on sticks and rocks I could barely feel my face.

After a 8 hours we took a huge break and set up camp. "Guys I need to call and make a contract with Aquila, Orion, and Pavo."

I walked to the edge of our camping spot and pulled out me golden mixed with silver key. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gates. Pavo the peacock, Orion the hunter and Aquila the eagle."

Instantly all three spirits came. I felt a magic drain loss and stumbled but Aquila caught me and I smiled at him. "Thank you all for coming. I hope we can all be friends I take it you all knew my mom and I knew she was great friends with everyone so I hope we can have that same bond."

Suddenly someone called out. "Dark explosive bomb."

Everything exploded and I felt a pain everywhere. I looked up through the smoke to see Wendy had created a forcefield around her and Jason but it never got to me. I should be dead from the explosion.I sensed that the spirits that gone back into the spirit all but one. I saw Aquila had tried to cover me most of the way. But he was hurt and he disappeared.

I stood up and Wendy dropped her shield and ran to my side and started to heal me. The pain stopped and Wendy looked tired. "Looks like we have a couple of children. They would make great slaves. Better yet let's kill them and take their magic power. It could be quite fun, hearing their screams for us to kill them."

I felt sick to my stomach. Both Wendy and I were out of magic power but Jason stood up and growled. "Darkness form." I gasped he never let Destin out willingly. But I cause feel a lot of magic energy from then.

I hugged Wendy after she saw Destin. He had a tail with black scales that were sharp. His ears were at the top of his head in sharp spikes. His clothes only revolved around shorts but even they were black. His whole body was covered in scales and his hands had sharp talons. I shuddered remembering what happened last time. I still had the scar on my hip.

"Wendy we have to get out of here. Destin makes Mirajane's Satan soul look like a kitten" I yelled at the top of my lungs and Wendy nodded.

I stumbled and so did Wendy I looked back to see that Destin as winning but then one of the many men cast a spell that was forbidden. "Dark godslayer detransform explosion."

The spell detransformed Jason and then exploded causing him to fly into the sky and hit the ground in front of Wendy who screamed. I saw the guys closing in. "Open gate of the lion, Leo."

Dad appeared and I fell to the ground. I felt my power growing faster than ever. I went over to Wendy and gripped her hand and shared my ever growing magic energy. "Wendy to poster lied to get someone out here. It wasn't 4 guys, it was a dark guild. We can't handle it unless… I call.. but I can't it killed mom." I ended up mumbling to myself.

I stood up letting go of Wendy and stood my ground. I pulled Wendy up and put her arm over my shoulder. "Wendy will you do a unison raid with me. It's our only chance dad can't hold them off and their master is somewhere around here."

"I'm sorry I can't let you use your magic. I need to control this town for its gold and rich ground. But maybe I can drain you of your power then kill you all." Someone who was dressed in armor said. "My name is master Killin of shadetree, my dark guild."

I glared at the man. He smiled sickly and started to walk to us. I saw dad get shot and disappeared in a gold light. Jason was in front of us standing and recovered from hitting the ground. "Shadetree is a powerful dark guild. There master can perform fairy law but ten time more powerful." Jason panted.

Closed my eyes and took a deep breath and heard Killin laugh. "We have a celestial mage, sky dragonslayer and a transformation mage. We can drain their power with ease and then kill them slowly. That way there screams can satisfy our god."

I felt my lion part awaken and it wanted to protect Wendy and Jason who had both fallen on the ground. I closed my eyes and my anger bubbled up. I let my lioness out and I completely changed. My clothes changed to a black knee high loose skirt and a white t shirt and black long sleeved shawl. My shoes turned into high heeled black shoes. I felt fur ears on the top of my head like my dads was. And my hair grew to my waist. My old belt that held my keys became new and slick black.

I grabbed my key and said, "Leo the lion let your power surge into me and give me your strength so I may take revenge."

My key glowed and I felt stronger than ever. A few dark guild mages tried to attack me but I blocked the attack like it was nothing. "Let the power that is in me be shared to Wendy so she may attack and help me."

Wendy glowed and I saw her get up and smile. We were both thinking the same thing. I grabbed Wendy's hand and she grabbed my other hand and our backs were together. "Usion Rade!" We both screamed. "Celestial, air, tornado!"

A white glowing ball of air and stars hit everyone and they screamed. Wendy and I held on to it for a moment then we fell to the ground. "We will get you next time and we won't go easy on you." Killin said.

I panted and so did Wendy. "We saved the town but we don't have any money so we better start walking." Wendy and I put Jason's arms over our shoulders and we started and stumbled the 2 day walk. We fell but kept getting up and walking never stopping. My lioness transformation never wore off so I guessed it was permanent.

 _ **2 days later**_

 _ **Nobody's point of view**_

Everyone at fairy tail was worried about the team they sent off a few days ago. None of them had heard of the kids and everyone was quiet. Then the dragonslayers all smelled blood and looked at the doors. After a minute someone opened the doors and three people who were holding each other by the arms came in. One wore fancy clothes but they were all dirty and bruised up. Then the dressed up one whispered. "Help us." Then they all collapsed on the ground.

Everyone recognized that small voice and ran over to help the kids. Laxus grabbed Akiko and natsu grabbed Jason and Ezra had Wendy with a worried Carla after them.

 _ **Akiko's point of view**_

 _ **5 days later**_

I opened my eyes to see my hand in a cast with Wendy and Jason on either side of me in a bed. I saw Wendy starting to wake up with Jason also waking up. I felt tears come down my eyes. Not sad tears but happy ones.

"We defeated them and save the town. We took down a whole dark guild and they retreated. We took down Shaatree. Shaatree. I'm so happy." I laughed and Wendy and Jason joined me.

"I can't believe Akiko and I did a usion rade. It was so powerful." Wendy said.

I looked down to see my lioness transformation still on. "Um one question. How do I turn this transformation off. I mean yes it's my lioness transformation but I don't like fancy clothes. I never have and I never will."

I started laughing and Jason and Wendy joined in. We all fell on the floor and gasped from our pain but then started to laugh again. Each moment funnier than the last but then Jason started to snort and Wendy and I laughed harder causing us to start crying.

I stood up ignoring the pain in my stomach. I sat on the Wendy's bed and she sat next to me. "I can't believe we dragged Jason here. He is heavy." I gasped.

After a moment we all calmed down we linked arms and walked out of the infirmary together. I smiled to Wendy and Jason and they smiled back. The whole guild looked at us and we raised our hands together like we won the magic games. I loved our new friendship that we created. I bowed and Wendy and Jason followed me but we ended up falling on our faces with hurt.

I spotted Master Mavis and went to talk to her. "The sign was a fake.

Happy flew over to me and landed on my chest and started balling. I had a good friendship with Happy and petted him a lot. Even if he talked a lot. Then I spotted reedus and went up to him.

"Can you paint a picture of Jason, Wendy and me right now please."

I was glad reedus agreed so we all locked arms and smiled. I put up my hand sort of and did the fairy tail sign. After I paid him with some money I took from dad and hung it on a wall. I smiled and laughed at how fun we all looked together. Then I noticed that the more I walked around and got better my clothes and wounds healed. After twenty minutes my wrist wasn't broken.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo." I called.

Dad popped up and squeezed me to death. I gasped and shoved his head back with my free arm and he just smiled. "Lucy get your lion off of me." I yelled.

Dad let me down and lucy scolded him. Lucy can be scary when she is mad. Dad just gave her a sly smile. I rolled my eyes at his flirting and yelled. "Dad if you want to flirt with someone do it right!"

"Oh so now my daughter is giving me tips on flirting that's funny. I bet you can't even flirt with anyone."

"How funny dad, just stop bothering her. It's problematic and annoying." I sighed.

I turned to Natsu and said. "Natsu fight me outside. I need to train Please." I kept begging and Natsu said yes but after he said yes Mirajane had the board with people betting on who thought was going to win. I only got five tally marks and that was from Lucy, Wendy, Jason, Pantherlily and my adopted dad. Natsu got the rest of the guild voting on him.

I walked outside following Natsu and letting him pick out the place to fight which was the middle of the town. I looked and Natsu's stance then he attacked. I got hit in the arm but I shook it off.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo." I instantly power up on magic energy. I smiled, Dad instantly knew what I was thinking and he grabbed my hand and our backs faced each other. But instead of grabbing our other hands we set our palms up facing Natsu but the edge of our hands connected. " Usion Rade." We screamed "Celestial Spirit, Regulus golden light." We both yelled together.

A ball of golden light burst out of our hands and hit Natsu. I saw him fly up and get crushed into the ground unconscious. His snores were loud. I fell from the magic energy drain but Ezra caught me. Everyone looked mildly impressed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My heart going back to its normal rate. That spell took a lot out of me and dad. I tried to stand up but I fell again. I couldn't feel my legs and my head was dizzy. But I smiled.

"Two Usion rades in a month a new record. Lucy you might not want to call dad for a while. It took more out of him than it did me. That spell is only meant to be used one time a year. If we did two a year then dad would be sent into the spirit world for a year and I would be in a coma for a year." I smile brighter. "Master. Can I participate in the grand magic games. I've wanted to ever since I joined Fairy Tail. Please. I loved going with my mom one year."

"I think she could do it. I mean she beat Natsu in one move. That's how a true wizard should do it." Pantherlily said with master mavis agreeing. I knew gramps couldn't say no to master mavis. So I smiled smugly. Master sighed and agreed.

I laughed and relaxed then I noticed as I relaxed my lioness form untransformed and I saw my ragged burned clothes that I had on when we were attacked. I blushed in embarrassment and Ezra helped me up and took me shopping with Lucy behind us.


	6. GRAND MAGIC GAMES! A little girl

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Akiko point of view**

 _ **3 months later**_

Celestial keys- Check

Ponytail holders-Check

Bags packed-Check

Made sure to make as many contacts with spirits-Check

Have Aquila send my letters to mom's grave when it was ok with him-Check

Lightning bolt necklace-Check

Lots of money to spend-Check

I was ready for the magic games. I kept talking in sudden out bursts. Both my dads chuckled a lot. I smile whenever they did. My stomach was overloaded with butterflies and my legs felt weak.

When we got there I gasped afraid of going in the town. It was so big. Then I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aquila smiling. I smiled back and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in the spirit world?"

"Na. I had to come see my master in competition so she show them who is the top guild. I will go back at night but I'll come out in the morning. Same with your dad, Leo he wouldn't stop bragging how his 'baby' was finally grown up." Aquila said.

I blushed and turned to dad who appeared on my other side. "Dad" I whined.

Both spirits laughed and escorted me inside. I saw a few girls whispering and looking at me. I felt embarrassed and looked down. I tripped on a rock and almost fell on my face when Aquila grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up. I thanked him and pulled back.

"Guys how about you go back to the spirit world the games don't start until tomorrow and you both need your full energy. I'll be fine. Although I don't have weapons I always have my keys and strength." Dad shook his head and disappeared.

When he came back he had a whip looking thing. I looked at it and he explained. "This is basically Lucy's wip but it's twin. I know you've seen Lucy use hers. Well this one works the same way. I want you to have it. Also the king got you a present after he heard I didn't get you anything for your birthday." Dad pulled out a wrist band that was the same color as his key that Lucy had. It had a purple gem in it and smaller hems that looked like stars. I smiled and put it on. "This is a special bracelet. It holds great magic. The king has decided he will be your godfather and protecter. I tried to reason with him but he is so stubborn. Any way the bracelet can turn into armor to protect you and many other things. But you need to learn how to use it. Well we better return Aquila it's Akiko order."

"I'll be there in a second I need to ask Akiko something first." Aquila said. When dad was gone Aquila turned towards me. "Sorry I didn't know about your birthday." He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the forehead. I blushed so badly. "Now, don't get any ideas and try your best tomorrow." With that Aquila disappeared while I was still flustered. My heart heated faster. I shook it off as nerves and ran to the hotel our guild was staying at during the games.

I closed my eyes and flashed a smile. I knew I could count on my dad and many other spirits. I heard a voice though. Through one of my keys. It was the royal key. "Child, please call me. I want to talk to you in person. I know your father would not like this but please call me so I may talk. I am the celestial spirit king."

I stopped and looked at my crowned key. I took it out of my key chain and closed my eyes. "Open gate of the king, open."

Everything swirled and time seemed to stop. I felt like I was about to pass out. I looked up at the huge man and stepped back possibly from fear. "Do not worry my grandchild. I have just come to worn you a great enemy will strike you and you will lose your keys. So I can't to tell you a spell on how to use your bracelet." The king said.

I listened but I want sure I could do it. I could only keep him out for a hour so he hurried and I sent him back after he told me to call him grandpa. I walked in to see gray and Natsu name calling each other and I rolled my eyes. I walked up to Lucy and sat beside her. "Hey Lucy. How long has that been going up?"

About two hours and it doesn't look like they will stop." Lucy groaned.

I smiled evilly. Lucy looked fearful but I knew what I was doing. "Natsu Dragneel, Gray fullbuster. Stop this right now." I said in my Erza voice. I saw them look around fearfully. "Both of you stop fighting you hear me."

I saw them both shaking in fear and I fell off my chair and hit the ground hard causing me to lose my breath. I still laughed harder till I was choking on my own breath. I still laughed till I almost passed out. I stood up and saw the guild looking at me.

I saw Natsu and Gray still fighting so I saw. "Didn't I tell you not to fight."

They both looked at me and I started laughing. I stopped when i was choking on my breath again. I waved and went to my room. I felt my heart beating so fast because I was still trying to catch my breath. I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. I opened Then and looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep so I grabbed a jacket and went to walk outside.

I had gone about half a mile away when I heard crying. I saw a woman carrying a small child. Maybe the age of 3 or 4. It looked like she was going to give it up. "Miss, what are you doing with the child?" I called out. She turned to me with fearful eyes.

"A woman promised to kill my daughter if I didn't kill someone. I couldn't kill the person she wanted so I'm giving my daughter up. I hope she can find a good home."

I closed my eyes. "Are you a wizard?"

"No."

I opened my eyes and smiled. "I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail. I can protect you and your daughter and give you a place to live with food and heat. I can also get you whatever you need. My mom was killed when I was young so I don't want to see another child left parentless. I can protect you guys and that's a promise. Cause I'm a celestial wizard with the help of the celestial spirit king. I never break my promises." I pointed my finger to the woman. "And that's a promise."

The woman smiled and started to cry. "Thank you so much. I can never repay you."

I hugged her and learned her name was Lalo. Her daughter's name was Joy. I gave Lalo my jacket and Joy got my sweater. I had a tank top on so I was fine.

When we return to the hotel I opened my door and let Lalo and Joy have my bed. And I took the armchair that was next to the bed. I heard Joy fussing and Lalo couldn't get her to sleep. I climbed on the bed with them and had Lalo give me Joy. I closed my eyes and sang my mom's lullaby.

" _Child of the moon,_

 _Child of the light_

 _Child of a spirit_

 _Moves within sight_

 _Don't let fear crawl down to_

 _Your heart_

 _If we pass we will see_

 _The child of the moon_

 _The child of the light_

 _We will see it within our sight."_

I sang softer till I was whispering. I set her on the bed and tucked her in. I set her shoes on the ground and plopped on the chair. "Goodnight Miss Lalo." I mumbled then fell asleep.


	7. Aquila the pervert! Start

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Akiko point of view**

I woke up to a banging on my door then dad barged in. He looked at the bed confused. I fell off the chair and got up to signal dad to be quiet. Lalo got up and looked at dad fearful. I rolled my eyes and shoved my dad out the door.

"Lalo, don't be scared of my dad. He's a big softy. Anyway you can stay with the guild today if you want."

Joy woke up and was all smiled. She had a dress on that was a little worn down. I was now named aunt Akiko to Joy. I smiled. "I can take Joy to go get breakfast downstairs. Then she can meet the rest of the family. I want her to meet a few people before the games."

Joy ran to my legs and I picked her and took he downstairs. "So I want you to meet everyone. But stay away from the stripping ice queen Gray and the flame brain Natsu."

I walked into the room and everyone looked at me. I set down Joy and walked over to Gray who had stripped to his boxers again and punched him in the face. "Try to control your habit of stripping around Joy ok."

I saw Joy look around so I walked over to her and picked her up and put her at a table. Mirajane came up along with most the girls and they complimented on how cute Joy was. She just smiled as I ordered her some eggs and bacon.

After a hour Lalo came down and was introduced to everyone. I went upstairs and felt the strange spirit again. My mind wandered away for a moment. Before I realized what I was doing I was holding out my gold mixed silver key and said.

"Open, gate of the eagle, Aquila." He stood I'm his eagle form with his eyes staring at me. I took a deep breath. "Aquila, can you fly me around in the sky I need to get some air."

Instead of nodding her turned into his human form and grabbed my hand. "How about me walk then. I can take you to the games when it starts. Does that sound good?"

"No we're supposed to come together at the games. I can't do that to them. They are family after all. I have to come to get dressed here to. I actually think you should be in your eagle form cause a bunch of people were looking at me and it's sort of embarrassing."

Aquila looked at my and transformed into a smaller eagle. He perched on my shoulder and I pet his forehead. I walked out and head out the door after promising I would be back before the games started.

It must have been market day because a lot of stores were open and people were selling items outside. A certain shop caught my eye so I walked in. Inside was magic items and a lot of clothes. I walked over to the bathing suits since I forgot mine and I saw Aquila staring at a small dark blue bikini. I hit his head when he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You pervert. No way an I getting that. I prefer the one pieces. Why don't you get it for your girlfriend? I'm sure she would love it."

Aquila turned human and was on the floor rubbing his head. "I don't even have a girlfriend. I was thinking about you wearing it. Jesh your stubborn."

"Pervert." I mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a tankini. Aquila rolled his eyes and turned back to a small eagle. I picked him up but winced when to talons dug into my skin. Aquila looked worried so he just made his talons go into his feet. I smiled at him and bought a few more things.

I walked out of the store with three bags. I also bought a necklace and a bunch of books. Aquila had a light silver chain that sparked in the sun. At the end was his star constellation. He looked proud to wear it.

After a hour I felt someone following me. I turned around but didn't see anyone. "Creepy." I whispered

I turned and started to run to the hotel Aquila flew by my head then the next thing I knew I was in the air. I looked down to see Aquila flying around. I pointed out or hotel and he dropped down. Twenty feet above the ground he turned human and I fell into his arms bridal style. I blushed and tried to get out but he held me tighter.

"Let go your pervert. I demand you let me go. Now." I said.

Aquila looked at me and set me down lightly. I stared at his blue eyes. "Be careful and win those games. Everyone in the spirit world you have contracts with is rooting for you. You dad wants to help."

"Tell him and the other zodiac that I'm not calling them so Lucy can use them. She needs them more that me. But knowing dad he'll just open his own gate and come help me." I laughed.

I closed Aquilas gate and walked inside to change. I had a deep purple crop top and a skirt that went to my knees. I tied my hair back for this occasion into a ponytail. I tied my flats up. They barely covered your feet but had laces that crossed over each leg and tied up at my knees. I put on my bracelet that the spirit king gave me and ran downstairs. Everyone was ready to go when I came down. I looked down and put my feet together suddenly shy.

Wendy grabbed my arm and I smile. We all started towards the games arena. I was with Wendy and I told Lucy I wasn't calling any of the zodiac so she could use them. Lucy said I could use them but I knew I wasn't.

I was a bundle of nerves. I felt uncomfortable with what I was wearing but everyone said I looked fine. I thought that if I did my best everything would be ok. Boy I didn't know who I was up against.

I had signed up for three battle games. I wanted to show people that even though I was a kid I was as strong as any adult. I didn't know what game was going first until I was in the arena. I smiled and looked around shyly.

"And now Fairy Tail's newest member Akiko, and by the looks of it she is the youngest in the arena."

The announcer was right. My only opponent was a adult. I could tell she thought she could bring me down in one blow. But I was going to show them.

The bell rang and I smiled. I felt my lioness power flow around my body and in seconds I was transformed. I felt someone behind my and my body relied on instinct. It was a woman who was mean looking and looked even more scarier than Erza . I dodged it just in the nick of time too.


	8. Call of the twelve! A new form!

**Sorry I don't update as much as I should.**

 **Spoiler a kiss and a big but also small surprise.**

 **Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Akiko point of view**

I grabbed my silver and gold gate key and yelled. "Open, gate of the hunter Orion. Open gate of the Peacock, Pavo. Open gate of the wolf, Lupus."

A giant wolf came out along with a peacock and a man with a sword. "Wow this girl is amazing being able to keep open three gates without passing out." The announcer said.

I smiled. "Pavo, now life we practiced shine the sun's rays. Orion use your sword to help him. Lupus help me take down that man."

I ran towards Lupus and jumped on her back. I stood up and when we were by the women's side. She cut Lupus and sent her back into the spirit world along with the other spirits. I fell and landed on my back.

I gasped for breath and felt a hand on my chest. I opened my eyes to see the woman grabbing my waist and pulled my up. I went to grab my keys and felt air. I looked to see my keys in her other hand. In a matter of seconds I was thrown across the arena. I couldn't stand up and I could see my leg was broken because I heard the bone snap. My left wrist was sprained and my back hurt.

"Open gate of the king, open."

But I felt my magic power drain from my body. I looked up at the woman and saw three balls of glowing power circling her hand and my vision started to fade. "I drained your magic power. The gold shows your part God the silver is your part celestial spirit and the dark blue one says you're a celestial mage." She said. "With your magic power you will never be able to see. Your legs will still work for now until I break them so bad that not even a dragon slayer or god slayer will heal you. And with the infinity keys I will use the scaled one to call the soul of your most beloved dragon who cared for you when your mom was on missions. I will call the dragon you called father once out."

"No please don't." I begged.

"Open gate of the dragon king, Igneel."

I felt a burst of magic power then I felt the air moved. I stood on my one good leg, ignored the pain in my other leg and jumped moving out of the way of Igneel diving.

"How did you dive that? You're blinder that the dead." The woman screeched.

"It helps growing up with dragons. I learned how to tell the difference in the air and ground because of them. I should thank them for that too. Mom taught me how important family is and I think of all my spirits as family. That's the strongest magic there is."

I stood up as tall as I could and raised my right hand and made the fairy tail symbol. "Fairy Tail is number one. Fairy tail is number one." I yelled. I kept chanting over and over and heard everyone yell with me. I felt a spark burst inside of me and I opened my eyes at see blurry images and a good light was bursting around me.

"You shouldn't have any magic power." She screeched. "If the only way to beat you is to use your energy then so be it."

The three glowing balls that were in her hand went into her body and suddenly the pressure of the air turned heavier. I saw her glowing with power. She looked different and consumed with power.

"I shall end your life now." She said. Her voice echoed like a god's voice.

I couldn't see her movement, they were so fast. I tried to hit her but missed. I was close to her and I grabbed one key and that was all I needed. Just one key.

"Open gate of the king open." I yelled.

I fell and saw the stars instead of the sun. I felt a huge presence and looked up to see. "Grandpa." I croaked.

"Akiko stand up. I can't help you but you have the power to call spirits without keys."

"Yes." I yelled and stood up. "Open gate of the twelve. I beckon you to my side. Open."

Twelve gates opened for each of the zodiacs. They smiled at me and I smiled back until dad messed up my hair. We all nodded and stood in a circle and grabbed each other's hands.

"Power of the twelve zodiac united as one." We lifted our hands and arms up and a ball of golden light burst from the circle we made. "Zodiac Constellation!" I felt my legs and vision start to fade but I held on till the end. When we let go I fell to the ground not able to feel my legs or see anything but darkness.

I felt someone warm grab my hand and tears fell on my cheeks. "Akiko. Stay with me. Please. It's going to be ok. We can fix you." Leo was saying.

"Wendy can you help her?" Lucy asked.

"No. She is paralyzed from the waist down and is completely blind. She will never be able to walk or see ever again." Then darkness consumed me.

" _Where am I?" I asked looking around._

 _I turned to see Aquila standing in the dark a few feet away from me. I rushed into his arms and hugged him until the loneliness in my chest disappeared. But I started to shed tears._

" _I'm scared Aquila. I don't know where I am and I'm alone. I hate being alone."_

 _Aquila lightly grabbed my chin and made me look in his blue eyes. I could see regret and sadness in them, but I could also see happiness and love deeper inside._

" _Akiko KonoStone. I tried my hardest to not get close to you but you stepped into my heart. I can never regret meeting you. The king let me come to say goodbye."_

 _My tears fell harder. "Goodbye?" I whispered._

 _I slowly stood on my toes and lightly kissed Aquila on the lips. He leaned into my for a second then pulled away and smiled sadly. "Akiko it was a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Aquila disappeared slowly in a flash of gold. My heart felt like it was ripping into two. I fell into the empty pit and tried to reach up. Nobody caught me or was looking for me. Tears spilled out harder and I tried to reach out to someone. But all that was around me was darkness. Until, someone caught me. Their touch was light and soothing. She set me down and hugged me before I could see her face._

" _You've grown up to be so beautiful, my little blossom."_

 _I closed my eyes and hugged the woman back. "Mother."_

 _Mom pulled back and I could see her blue eyes glowing with love and hope. Her blond hair flowed out of her head like a river to the floor. Mom smiled and the darkness seemed to lighten up a little bit._

" _I'm so proud of you. My daughter. You are how your father and I wanted you to be like. But when I had to use Golden armor my life evaporated faster than you could ever imagine. I was holding on to my life when I used it and I was even borrowing some energy from you grandfather. Before I died I sealed you magic and traded your memories so you would think I died some other way. I regret that now."_

 _I smiled back at mom and looked her in the eyes. "Are you happy?" I asked mom._

 _Mom looked shocked but answered with a simple "yes."_

" _Then that's all that matters." I said standing up and turning away from mom. "Your happiness is what matters most in life and death. That's something nobody can take away. Your happiness is strong, but it can be shattered in an instant."I looked at mom and smiled. "Because I've already forgiven you."_

 _Mom smiled and looked down. "Now I can Rest In Peace."_

 _Mom disappeared like Aquila did and I was alone again. But I glowed. My hair grew to me knees and it felt like a second pair of ears formed on the top of my head like my birth fathers. I my clothes changed into something that looked like my lioness form and a different form._

 _I had on a dress that flowed into the ground like a fountain of water. Gold vines crept up across my shoulders from the dress acting as the sleeves. The dress was a cream color and it sparkled even though there was no glitter. My hair had a pure gold streak in my bangs._


	9. Authors note

Ok I know I haven't updated for a while but I would like it if I could get some reviews about who should I ship in more nad if I should explain something. That would be a great help to me

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. The explanation A evil plan

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Akiko point of view**

" _What happened. I how did I transform into this outfit?"_

 _I looked around in the darkness but didn't see anyone or anything. I felt alone and sad. But then a man in his late twenties stepped into the light that surrounded me. He had gold armor and golden hair. I could feel unlimited magic power flowing off of him and he had a warming smile that melted all of my loneliness._

 _"You are Akiko. My granddaughter. I'm proud I could meet you. But you might have some questions. Let's start with the infinity keys." Suddenly I was in a different world. Blood and war was everywhere. People dying and animals burning. I didn't know where to look until I saw the three infinity keys. "The infinity keys were created by a powerful wizard thats powers almost matched Zerefs. Each key stands for a meaning. The golden and silver mixed stands for celestial spirits. The scaled key holds many dragons spirits. They are trapped inside. The white crowned key allows you to call the great celestial king himself. You can also call powerful minor gods. Each key has been lost or hidden many times. But now you have them."_

 _I looked around the to see each key looked different in the past. I grabbed my keys and held each one up. Then I looked at my God grandpa. "So the key changes when it gets a new owner? But have all three keys been together before. But what happens. Wait before I passed out... I can't remember. Why can't I remember anything?"_

 _I started to freak out. I couldn't remember the battle. I could remember my childhood but not the battle. The battle._

 _I looked up at my grandfather. His facial expression was saddening. "My granddaughter, for the magic you have used was a strain on your body. It does not include the strain of having all of you magic power being sucked out of you. Therefore, Akiko Konostone you are no longer a wizard and shall never be one again. I am truly sorry my granddaughter."_

I sat up gasping and tried to look around the room but everything was dark. I sighed and knew that I would never be able to see again. Then I heard a soft rough voice. It unded like they had been crying for a long time.

"Akiko the doctors said you lost all of your magic power. You aren't a wizard anymore."

The voice belonged to my dad. Leo. I smiled and tried to talk but I just ended up having a coughing fit. I felt a cool glass being brought to my lips and water being poured down my mouth.

"You'll also be blind. You'll never see. Your legs are also crippled. I just hope you can manage. After using all of your energy the king came forth. He asked Lucy to watch over the infinity keys. Your lucky. The bracelet that the king gave you saved your life."

I felt the tears coming. I remembered what grandfather said. The dragons souls were trapped into the keys years and years ago. The white key was made by a Demi god. And the golden silver mixed key was made from a very powerful wizard by combining two keys.I felt dad had left and I fell back into the bed.

 _ **At that same time but in a different room.**_

"My lord. The girls power has been stolen. Now we wait for a year to unleash it. For it shall bring fear to all those who stand in the way." A man said while bowing down.

"Good. And about the girl. Kill her." The lord said while waving his hand.

Sorry I haven't updated.


	11. Aquilas love Bombings

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I will try to update every week. But besides that I have a lot of story ideas. If you could write a few reviews on what you think or what I should fix then please do so. Thank you**

 **Aquila** **P**. **O.V [[[[[[[[[[[[[**

Akikowas in the infirmary. The doctor said that if she wakes up the then she'll never be a mage. _If_ she wakes up. _If. If she wakes up._

As soon as my gate closed I started to punch the walls in the celestial castle. After a minute my hands started to bleed. I might have acted like a pervert around her but the truth was I liked her. I didn't know how to tell her so I played it off as acting like a pervert.

But if I only had the guts to tell her. Maybe she wouldn't have hurt. But I was weak.

Leo was a mess knowing that he might never see his daughter again. The celestial spirits that had contracts with Akiko were all sad. Some were torn.

"Aquila. Why won't you go out with me." Andromeda whined while clinging to me.

"I already told you I like someone else." I yelled.

Andromeda was a beautiful woman. Her constellation was the Princess. She looked every part of it to. Her light purple hair flowed in tight curls past her elbows and her big blue eyes were innocent but beautiful. Her lips where always painted a beautiful ruby red and her chest was fully grown. All of the men but Leo, Scorpio, Capricorn and myself had fallen in love with her. She could have any man she wanted but she always clung to me.

"That human. She isn't as beautiful as me nor does her chest stick out like mine. She's a disgrace to everyone. I mean she can't even do magic so how can you see her."

I growled and Was about to hit her when I felt a had on my shoulder. I looked back to see Leo. His eyes were hidden by his bangs but tear lines streamed down his face. "Let it go. She's not worth it. Akiko is worth it."

I took a breath and closed my eyes. I was about to say something but then Leo started to glow. I looked at him. "Lucy is calling me. I sense the danger. I have to go. Everything will be ok trust me."

With those words Leo vanished. But I could still fell Akiko in my arms not moving. Her body having spasms. I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't help her when she needed me most.

"Don't worry Miss Akiko will be fine. She is a strong lady who will eventually become a beautiful woman. She is no longer the child we once knew from when her mother was still alive. She isn't as innocent as she use to be. Her eyes have seen blood shed and war. She has almost witnessed death, yet she never gave up. I don't think she will now." Capricorn said standing beside me.

I smiled. "Ya your right. Akiko is stronger than ten years ago. She'll be ok."

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The bombs started from everywhere. All of them different but the same. Each one exploded in different places. We never knew where they were going to explode but Natsu ate all of the fire from each one. Then I noticed a pattern. Each bomb would explode far away from where Akiko was. But for each bomb that exploded far away a new one would explode closer to Akiko.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, everyone. They are trying to kill Akiko. They are trying to distract us and kill Ako with the bombs. We have to get her out."

Everyone was infuriated. Laxus the most. But we were so far away from the infirmary that we wouldn't make it there on foot.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo."

It seemed like Loke knew what was exactly going on because as soon as he appeared he started to run towards the infirmary. I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"Go save your daughter. Save her like you saved me. You need to bee there for her." I whispered.

 _ **Lokes P.O.V**_

As soon as Lucy called me I already knew what to do. I started to run to the infirmary where Akiko was. I was praying to the king that she would be ok. The bombs were getting closer and closer. I ran faster and faster till I was at my limit. The air stunk of smoke and fires re spreading everywhere.

I punched the doors open when I reached the infirmary and found the room was on fire. I heard coughing on the floor not far from me. I reached for Akiko and picked her up bridal style. She must have known it was me because she clung to me like death was at her door. I hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Lucy called me out to save you. Bombs are going off like crazy. Lucy figured out that they were after . But I won't let them harm you. Not after I just got you back. Because you are my beloved daughter, who I love so much. I will never let you go."


	12. Magic of grandfather

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Akiko P.O.V**

When I felt someone's warm hands picking me up I cling to him knowing who it was. I heard dads voice in my ear and I stared to cry. Tears were streaming down my face. I gulped from all the smoke. I opened my eyes but all I still saw was the frozen darkness that terrified me. A never ending darkness. A darkness I could never overcome.

"Dad. What took so long?"

Dad laughed and I felt the wind through my body. I knew we were running but I didn't know where. I hugged dad tighter and buried my face into his clothes hoping to get away from the cold.

When we stopped I heard everyone's voices and I got a lot of hugs. I smiled and cleared my throat. "I have no idea what is happening but could someone please tell me? All I can see is a never ending black."

"Well Akiko I have know idea how to explain." My dad a.k.a Laxus said. "Bombs were going off everywhere. But the bombs seem to be getting closer to where you were staying."

"Then like a full blast magic energy came from everywhere. It was so powerful. I have know idea where it came from." Lucy said.

"Lucy. If you won't mind wasting avid energy then chant this spell please." I begged. "The risks are great but I know you can do it. This spell will call someone and create a barrier around all of the people within a twenty mile radius of the bombs."

"Ok I'll try if it protects everyone." Lucy agreed.

"Chant after me.

 _Stars of a god_

 _Being of a god_

 _Soul of a god_

 _Body_ _of_ _a_ _god_

 _Please a god,_

 _Come unto this humble being_

 _King of the Gods_

 _Crash unto life"_

Lucy started to chant the spell. I could feel the magic energy pulling from everywhere. I grabbed Joy and hugged was trembling. I could only tell it was her from her small hands and body. Her tears fell on my legs.

Suddenly Lucy stopped the spell and everyone started to gasp. I only smiled. Mom had always sung this song. She said that the song was only to be used in times of when you wanted to protect someone or you were in a life or death family.

"Why was I called upon? You why did you call me." I deep but soft voice.

It was a voice I knew. A voice that explained my infinity keys. I cleared my voice and opened my eyes even though I couldn't see. "Grandfather. I asked Lucy to call you. We need your help. Bombs are going off everywhere. We need you to protect every person within a twenty mile radius. Please."

"Akiko. You asked your friend to call me. That I can understand. If you wish to protect then I shall grant that. Also I shall give you a temporary ability. I shall grant you your sight and legs. But only until his war is over."

I felt a tingling sensation in my legs and my eyes itched. I opened them to see everyone staring at me. I slimed and stood up. I was a little wobbly but dad helped my up.

"Ok we'll split up. Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu you will go over to the castle. Wendy, Carla and Happy. I need you to search the sky's. Master, Both of my dad's and Warren I want you to go through the city. Guildarts and Cana you stay here along the rest of the guild and create a shelter."

"You sure are taking charge." Erza said.

I smiled. "As princess of the kingdom of gods and also part of the celestial world I have to act on guard."

But then we all heard laughing. We turned to a small group of people that were lined up. I could feel there magic energy radiating off of themselves. Lucy, Gray Natsu, Erza, master, both my dad's, Cana, and Guildarts lined up. I walked into the middle so Lucy Natsu Gray and Erza were at my left side. Both my dad's, Master, Cana and Guildarts were at my right side.

I closed my eyes and felt grandfathers magic spreading into me. And into everyone. I opened my eyes to see we had all changed into different clothes. Everything was golden. My hair had grown longer and had gold streaks.


	13. End of my life

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Akiko point of view**

I looked at grandfather with a curious look in my eyes.

Grandfather sighed and shook his head. "You are like your mother. always a curious look in your eyes. I gave you a power boost so you can fight. You will be able to see for a little while and walk for a little while. But the boost doesn't last long. You only have a certain amount of time before the boost wears off so us it wisely. Use it to protect the people who need protection."

I nodded and started to run faster than I ever had in life. My legs felt great. The wind in my hair was just as refreshing. Even if I couldn't use magic I could fight. I had to fight in order to help protect everything I cared. I had to.

I jumped and landed a side kick in a mans side. He fell only to revile a bigger man behind him. I gulped and did a series of back flips to get away. But when I stopped I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see blood growing bigger and bigger by the second. I t dizzy but the fight had just started.

Minutes later everyone was covered in blood, sweat and was panting really bad. These guys were unbeatable. I was loosing focus and my heart was pumping slower and slower. My ankle was sprained and the man had managed to paralyze my arm and shoulder. My right leg was covered in blood and so was most of my top.

"Just give up and I might heal you and let you live." The man that I was fighting yelled.

With my bangs covering my eyes tears welled up. They fell into the stone like rain. But I stood tall and looked up at the man. "No" I yelled. "Fairy Tail never gives up. And we never will we are fairy tail. We would rather die than give up. We will find a way to win this."

And with those words a bomb under me exploded.

I know a lot of people hate me now but this is going to be good. Trust me. Plus this will be the shortest chapter I ever do. I promise


	14. My true form

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Akiko P.O.V**

IthoughtI would feel the pain of the bomb. But all i felt was strong arms holding me. I leaned into the chest of the person who was holding me. I felt safe like nothing could hurt me if I was in this persons arms. The warmth radiating from this persons body was hot but calming. I wanted to fall asleep.

When the light of fire disappeared I opened my eyes only to see the one and only Aquila holding me in his arms. He covered me and protected me. Just like always.

My eyes welled up with tears but hellos would have to come later. I pushed him back as a huge ax crashed down where we just were. I jumped up as everyone still stared in amazement that I was still alive.

But the things that happened afterwards surprised all of us beyond anything we could have ever imagined. Gold, silver, and dark blue balls of energy were floating towards us. I opened my eyes as they circled me and I floated up. I felt my magic coming into me. The energy I haven't felt since the magic games came back seconds. I was covered in a flash of white light before I was set back down on the ground.

My clothes and hair had changed. My bangs were now colored pure gold. The rest of my hair was the original color but the end of my hair had faded into pure white. So like my bangs were gold, my hair was the original color but then, like the last five inches were pure white. My hair also grew down to my knees. So my hair went from my shoulders to my knees.

My outfit also changed. I was wearing a deep blue with a golden star belt. My shirt was a strapless top. It was black with a star right in the middle of my chest. The two corners of the star reached over to my shoulders and lace rapped around my arms to my elbows in two strings. Then the rest hung down past my hands.

My shoes were flats that tied up to my knees. They were also deep blue with a star holding the tie together. They're were starts at the toes.

The back of the opposite hand that had my guild a star appeared in my left hand. It was golden with swirls of blue and white in it. It was surrounded by a little bit of vines. The vines were a deep green.

The enemy was my main target so I closed my eyes and felt each magic from them.

 _"Mommy. Is there I spell that you can take out all of your enemy's?" I asked as a small child._

 _"Well honey. If you put it that way then all you need to is to chant the spell of the king." Mom answered._

 _"The spell of he king?" I cocked my head._

 _"You'll understand when you are older."_

I closed my eyes and felt each of my keys being pulled to me. I pulled to me harder and then they circled me. I pumped energy into each one of the keys. My power enhanced and I pushed even more power into them.

" _Oh king of thy celestial world._

 _Use thy body as a key and come forth_

 _For thy is in my stead._

 _Oh come forth unto me_

 _For I am thy shine_

 _Please grant my thy power_

 _For I shall kneel before thee_

 _Open gate the the king!"_

Iyelled _._

My eyes started to see everything. The situation around the town. The world and who I really am. I closed my eyes until I felt the celestial kings power flowing into me. The spell would only work if the celestial king agreed to it as you chanted.

I teleported all over the place. I had a glowing aura around me. In seconds I knocked each guy out with different spells. I let go of the spell and took a deep breath. I looked at my hands and opened and closed them.

"Grandfather. Why is my magic back? How is this possible?" I asked while looking at my God grandfather.

"Well when you decided to stand up for your guild your love and joy was brought forth your magic energy come forth. It reached out to your feelings and came to you. That means no longer need me."

With those final word grandfather disappeared. Leaving everyone looking at thin air. I tilted my head. But then I remembered a very important person who had opened a gate. I turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Aquila. Long time no see."

In less than a second Aquila had his arms around me hugging me. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. I could imagine the pain he was going through. Having the one person who made you feel special being torn from your life.

I pulled back and smiled. "Everything is going great now so don't worry."

I turned on my heel after grabbing Aquila's hand and pulled him to the rest of the group. Natsu was sitting down while Lucy was wrapping a bandage around his arm. Everyone else had only scratches or was bruised up.

I walked over and asked Lucy for my keys. She gave them to me when was done with Natsus bandage. I grabbed my scaled key which held the dragons souls.

"Open gate of the earth dragon, Rosala."

My key glowed and seconds later Rosala was sitting on the ground next to me.


	15. Short chapter Rosala

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Rosala P.O.V**

 _ **Ten years in the past**_

 _ **Note- Kathleen is Akikos birth mother**_

LadyKathleen _had called me from the place all of where dragons souls were kept. Lady Katheen always been_ a _thoughtful woman and everyone of the spirits and dragons that knew her loved her. It didn't help that she had a child with a celestial spirit._

Akiko was just like her mother. She glowed whenever she was happy and could change the mood in a room in a instant. Lady Kathleen loved Akiko and was always smiling from the time Akiko was born. All of the spirits would come out on our own and help Lady Kathleen with the house work and baby a Akiko.

The only person who adored Akiko more than her own parents was none other than Igneel. Igneel would come out every day and play with Akiko and talk with lady Kathleen. One day Akiko even called It Igneel grandfather. Of course that got an uproar from Akiko' s father. But we never could have imagined what would happen in the future that would scare us all. But Akiko would be scared worse than any of is could imagine.

On the day of Akiko' s third birthday Lady Kathleen announced she was going away for a while. She wanted Leo the lion to watch Akiko in the celestial world. But little did we know Akiko also gained something bigger than any of us could imagine.


	16. The past of her powers

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**

 **Rosala P.O.V**

 _ **Ten years in the past**_

 _ **Note- Kathleen is Akikos birth mother**_

LadyKathleen _had called me from the place all of where dragons souls were kept. Lady Katheen always been_ a _thoughtful woman and everyone of the spirits and dragons that knew her loved her. It didn't help that she had a child with a celestial spirit._

Akiko was just like her mother. She glowed whenever she was happy and could change the mood in a room in a instant. Lady Kathleen loved Akiko and was always smiling from the time Akiko was born. All of the spirits would come out on our own and help Lady Kathleen with the house work and baby a Akiko.

The only person who adored Akiko more than her own parents was none other than Igneel. Igneel would come out every day and play with Akiko and talk with lady Kathleen. One day Akiko even called It Igneel grandfather. Of course that got an uproar from Akiko' s father. But we never could have imagined what would happen in the future that would scare us all. But Akiko would be scared worse than any of is could imagine.

On the day of Akiko' s third birthday Lady Kathleen announced that she would be going for some while. She wanted to have Leo the lion take care of her in the celestial spirit world. But Akiko gained more than spendg time with her father.

 **Loke P.O.V**

 _ **Ten years in the past**_

 _ **Note- Loke is Akikos father**_

When Kathleen asked me to watch over Akiko I was overjoyed. I wanted her to see so many things. But I never thought Akiko would react the way she did.

I closed my gate with Akiko sleeping in my arm. When she had seen me she crawled on my lap from where I was sitting on Kathleen's couch. She fell asleep moments after I put my arm around her cradling her like a baby. She was so cute. Her hair was to her shoulder and two small cat ears were poking out from her hair. She had blue eyes with small bits of gold in her eyes near the middle of her eyes. She had a tattoo of stars on her left hand that woultell and Celestial wizard and Celestial spirit that she was half celestial spirit.

Kathleen was just as beautiful. Her blond hair flowed passed her waist in curls. You could get lost in her big blue eyes when you looked at them. No to mention her chest was huge. She had all of the right curves. But I knew that her father king of gods would kill me if I made another move on her.

But I loved her and my little girl all the same. They were family. They were my family.

"Akiko you are going to stay with daddy for a little while. Mommy had to do something and you can't come with." Kathleen said to Akiko.

"Otay mommy. I'll mate you wats ob tards." (Ok mommy I'll make you lots of cards) Akiko said.

I closed my gate and we werat my house. Akiko was amazed and a lot of spirits can to visit. One of them was Aquila. "So that chipmunk is yours. That's amazing never thought of you to be thad type."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with her. My little girl is so cute. She is her mothers daughter alright." I responded to Aquila in a fan girl way.

I looked around to spot Akiko but I didn't see her. Then I started to panic. Akiko was only 3 how could she survive in spirit world. I closed my eyes and tried to listen. I heard a splash far away and went running. I was praying that she didn't splash into the pool of limitations.

The pool of limitations limits a person on things. It could even kill them. When I got to the pool I looked around to see bb coming from the deep side. I ran and dove in. Akiko was near the bottom. I grabbed her and pulled her to shore. I checked all over her body to find any signs of injuries but I didn't find a single one.

"Daddy?" Akiko said while coughing up water.

She opened her eyes and instead of being blue they were a bright gold. I looked at her then teleported to the kings castle. I picked up Akiko and ran to the throne room.


	17. Recap and my past

**Disclaimer i dont own fairy tail**.

 **Rosala P.O.V**

 _ **Ten years in the past**_

 _ **Note- Kathleen is Akikos birth mother**_

LadyKathleen _had called me from the place all of where dragons souls were kept. Lady Katheen always been_ a _thoughtful woman and everyone of the spirits and dragons that knew her loved her. It didn't help that she had a child with a celestial spirit._

Akiko was just like her mother. She glowed whenever she was happy and could change the mood in a room in a instant. Lady Kathleen loved Akiko and was always smiling from the time Akiko was born. All of the spirits would come out on our own and help Lady Kathleen with the house work and baby a Akiko.

The only person who adored Akiko more than her own parents was none other than Igneel. Igneel would come out every day and play with Akiko and talk with lady Kathleen. One day Akiko even called It Igneel grandfather. Of course that got an uproar from Akiko' s father. But we never could have imagined what would happen in the future that would scare us all. But Akiko would be scared worse than any of is could imagine.

 _ **Dnifnfifr nif enjfefe ineffective inef**_

On the day of Akiko' s third birthday Lady Kathleen announced that she would be going for some while. She wanted to have Leo the lion take care of her in the celestial spirit world. But Akiko gained more than spendg time with her father.

 **Loke P.O.V**

 _ **Ten years in the past**_

 _ **Note- Loke is Akikos father**_

When Kathleen asked me to watch over Akiko I was overjoyed. I wanted her to see so many things. But I never thought Akiko would react the way she did.

I closed my gate with Akiko sleeping in my arm. When she had seen me she crawled on my lap from where I was sitting on Kathleen's couch. She fell asleep moments after I put my arm around her cradling her like a baby. She was so cute. Her hair was to her shoulder and two small cat ears were poking out from her hair. She had blue eyes with small bits of gold in her eyes near the middle of her eyes. She had a tattoo of stars on her left hand that woultell and Celestial wizard and Celestial spirit that she was half celestial spirit.

Kathleen was just as beautiful. Her blond hair flowed passed her waist in curls. You could get lost in her big blue eyes when you looked at them. No to mention her chest was huge. She had all of the right curves. But I knew that her father king of gods would kill me if I made another move on her.

But I loved her and my little girl all the same. They were family. They were my family.

"Akiko you are going to stay with daddy for a little while. Mommy had to do something and you can't come with." Kathleen said to Akiko.

"Otay mommy. I'll mate you wats ob tards." (Ok mommy I'll make you lots of cards) Akiko said.

I closed my gate and we werat my house. Akiko was amazed and a lot of spirits can to visit. One of them was Aquila. "So that chipmunk is yours. That's amazing never thought of you to be thad type."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with her. My little girl is so cute. She is her mothers daughter alright." I responded to Aquila in a fan girl way.

I looked around to spot Akiko but I didn't see her. Then I started to panic. Akiko was only 3 how could she survive in spirit world. I closed my eyes and tried to listen. I heard a splash far away and went running. I was praying that she didn't splash into the pool of limitations.

The pool of limitations limits a person on things. It could even kill them. When I got to the pool I looked around to see bubbles coming from the deep side. I ran and dove in. Akiko was near the bottom. I grabbed her and pulled her to shore. I checked all over her body to find any signs of injuries but I didn't find a single one.

"Daddy?" Akiko said while coughing up water.

She opened her eyes and instead of being blue they were a bright gold. I looked at her then teleported to the kings castle. I picked up Akiko and ran to the throne room. The king would know what to do. I hope he could at least help her.

"Your majesty please help Akiko. I beg you. She fell into the pool of limitations. Her eyes are now gold instead of blue. I don't know what happened."

I almost started to ball my eyes out. Akiko and Kathleen were my everything.


	18. The big ending

Akiko P.O.V

Rosala was beside me. I looked over at her and smiled. Jason was pushing his way to the crowd. I closed my eyes and waited. Each second was longer than the next.

"Please I need each dragonslayer. If we are going to win this then I need each of your cooperation. Please."

"I'll help if it means helping everyone." Wendy said.

"So that means we get to see our dragons?" Natsu asked.

"It does. Each of you are gifted enough to work with them together as one. I will combine their souls with your bodies and make you into half dragons for a short amount of time in that time you need to defeat the enemy."

"Wait, Akiko won't this take a lot of magic energy. Plus be a big strain on your body?" Jason asked.

"Yes but I'll be fine. I just wish to save everyone." I said as I was grabbing my scaled key.

"Open gate the the dragons of the dragonslayer." I yelled as each dragon came out.

"Oh dragons far and wide

Let the dragonslayers love for you give them you.

Combine a power that rages as far as the sun.

Give them your fullest power.

Combing dragon heart."

I yelled out. I could see each dragon go into there dragonslayers. The power up for the dragonslayer was visible. They all looked happy.

"Now" I yelled. "Use the power of your dragons and use the ultimate dragon spell. Dragons soul."

Each dragonslayer closed there eyes and started to each chant.

"For the dragon within me.

That shines with an over loved heart

Let thy soul reach though the enemy

Banish the enemy

For they have been broken

DRAGONS SOUL!"

Blasts of power radiated from all of the dragonslayer all of there power were aimed at the enemy. And with that the finally battle ended. Just as I lost feeling in my legs and my vision was lost.


End file.
